


too early

by V_Stands_For_Vore



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Repost From Another Account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Stands_For_Vore/pseuds/V_Stands_For_Vore
Summary: There’s air and noise by V’s ear and he frowns. He doesn’t have to be up this early and he doesn’t understand why someone has come in and opened his window. He groans and rolls over, scrunching his eyes shut.“Come on, Princess, wake up.”--OR Griffon is bored and wants some time with V





	too early

There’s air and noise by V’s ear and he frowns. He doesn’t have to be up this early and he doesn’t understand why someone has come in and opened his window. He groans and rolls over, scrunching his eyes shut.  
  
“Come on, Princess, wake up.”  
  
V curses under his breath, nothing harsh, a soft _damn_ slipping between his lips. He tugs the duvet up over his head; a movement he’s seen Dante do in the day before three in the afternoon and he immediately wonders _why_. It’s hot under here and he has to wiggle out so he can get fresh air on his face. Now, he finds his face is too cold from the hot touch of his own breath and he sighs.  
  
“Oh, finally, sleeping beauty is awake, come on, I’m bored, I’m _bored_ , V, get up.”  
  
V’s arm jerks out and grips around Griffon’s throat. His arm flexes and there’s a thud somewhere as Griffon hits the wall. There’s a small squawk and V blinks his eyes open. Light isn’t even falling through the window – what little light there is is dark blue mixed with red. The sun isn’t even up.  
  
He rolls over and stares at Griffon’s shape across the room, scowling.  
  
“You are spending a little _too_ much time with that old cuck downstairs, V, and I gotta say, I don’t appreciate it.”  
  
“It’s not even dawn.”  
  
“Too much time with Dante.” Griffon hops across the room before flying up onto the bed. He jumps across the bed a little bit.  
  
“Why did you wake me up, Griffon?”  
  
The bird shuffles on his feet and V sighs. Blue feathers ruffle slightly and Griffon lets out a sound.  
  
“I was. Bored I don’t know. The perch felt cold. Too big, I don’t like that perch, V.”  
  
V smiled softly and stretched his arm out, inviting the bird closer. Griffon takes it and leans against his chest. V strokes his feathers. “Are you trying to tell me you’re _lonely_ up on your perch and not in bed with me?”  
  
“No.”  
  
V snorted and rolled over, his arm bending to hold the bird closer to him. “You can say if you are, Griffon.”  
  
“Maybe a little.”  
  
“You don’t like the perch?”  
  
Griffon makes a noise and settles down, curled against V as the human pulls the duvet up over them.  
  
“I did at first, but V, come on. I’m not a bird, well, I’m a bird, but I’m a demon but I’m… I’m...”  
  
“My partner?”  
  
“Yeah. That.”  
  
V chuckled and rolled over so wrap both of his arms around Griffon, pressing a small kiss to his beak. “Then sleep here with me; you don’t have to wake me up in the future.”  
  
“You steal the sheets, dumbass.”  
  
V snorted softly and settled down. “Shush, it’s not even dawn. Go to sleep.”  
  
Griffon makes a noise and does and V follows him swiftly, cuddled close as they slept.  
  
When Griffon finally wakes up in an empty bed, with V reading softly on the window seat that Dante made for him, he notices that the perch is gone. The corner of the room that it stood in is now empty. He flies over to land on the empty cushion set up for him. He hops closer and V stretches his legs out, allowing Griffon to wiggle between him and the book to lay on his chest. V presses a kiss to Griffon’s head and then his beak, and Griffon lets himself fall back asleep.  
  
It’s too early to be awake.


End file.
